


Luck Is On His Side

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, luck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The universe is giving Stephen signs, he just has to listen.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifullyObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/gifts).

> BeautifullyObsessed asked, "you can pick good luck or bad, just please may I have some more Stephen Strange and Darcy?"
> 
> All superstitions come from _What's So Lucky About A Four-Leaf Clover?_ by Claudia De Lys.

_Monday_

Stephen was watching TV on his laptop in the kitchen early one morning when Wong came in, looking more irritable than usual.

“I’m getting you a cat, Strange,” he muttered.

“Good morning to you too, Wong,” Stephen said, rolling his eyes fondly. “Please tell me you didn’t find a mouse.”

“Worse – pigeons are nesting on the roof.”

Immediately, a memory came to mind from his university days. When Stephen needed a break from his textbooks, he would read a book about superstitions he’d bought on a whim from the student bookstore. It was a superstition about pigeons that he remembered now – _“If pigeons make their home on the roof of a house, it is a harbinger of good fortune and foretells a change for the better in the life of the occupants.”_ _I’m not superstitious, but far be it from me to get in the way of an omen._ “The birds can stay,” he said, smiling a bit. “I won’t even charge them rent.”

* * *

“Um, I think that’s technically illegal,” an amused female voice said.

Stephen looked up from where he sat on the front steps of the Sanctum Sanctorum that afternoon, feeding the new pigeons, into the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen. After a heartbeat of staring, he quickly got to his feet, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah, yeah, I know, we’re not supposed to feed the birds, but I’d rather see them eat birdseed than trash.”

The gorgeous brunette chuckled. “I won’t tell, promise.” She held out her hand then immediately pulled it back, blushing a bit. “Sorry, everybody told me you don’t shake hands. I’m Darcy Lewis.”

He nodded approvingly. “Stephen Strange, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

She smiled happily. “Yep. My boss and I just moved into the Tower and I wanted to introduce myself to the team since we’re all neighbors. You’re the last one.”

“Ah. You must be Jane Foster’s assistant, Thor said the two of you were moving in.” Stephen smiled a bit and held out an arm, indicating the rest of Bleecker Street. “As you can see, you’re a long way from Avengers Tower, so we’re not exactly neighbors.”

Darcy grinned. “But you’re an Avenger, which means you’ll be at the Tower all the time, close enough.” She held up the basket she was carrying and pulled back the tea towel to reveal a dozen chocolate chip muffins. “I heard you have an impressive sweet tooth.”

Stephen could feel his mouth watering and he chuckled. “Those look great, thank you, but if you’re the new person, shouldn’t it be the other way around – the welcoming committee giving you muffins?”

“The Starks, Nat, and Clint took me and Jane out to lunch yesterday, but I love to bake, so…” She shrugged.

He nodded and held out his hand, grinning. “Fortunately, I love muffins, so I’m sure these won’t last long.”

Darcy slid the handle of the basket onto his forearm, carefully avoiding his hand. “That’s what I like to hear.” She grinned. “I’ll let you get back to saving Manhattan’s pigeons from their bad diets. Have fun!”

“You too,” he said, his grin widening. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other again soon.”

“I hope so.” She waved goodbye then started walking up Bleecker Street.

Stephen watched her until one of the pigeons cooed and he turned back to them, smiling a bit. “Still hungry?” He grabbed another handful of birdseed from the bag and scattered it in front of them.

Another superstition came to him - _"Feeding strange pigeons will bring new true friends."_

He smiled at the birds. “I guess I made a friend today.” A bird cooed and he chuckled. “Okay, a few friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Tuesday_

After a night spent thinking then dreaming about Darcy, Stephen spent most of breakfast the next morning in a dreamy daze. Uncharacteristically, Wong didn’t say anything until Stephen was too busy thinking about Darcy’s lips to notice his grip on his fork had loosened until it clattered to the floor.

“I take it you weren’t up late reading,” Wong said, smirking.

“Correct,” Stephen said, rolling his eyes, then he reached down to grab the fork. Just as his fingers reached it, another superstition came to mind. _“If a fork falls to the floor during a meal, it means that a female acquaintance will call."_

His mind immediately went to Darcy. _Does this mean I actually am superstitious? God, I hope not. I’m a rational man of science._ Setting the fork down on the kitchen table and ignoring Wong’s smirk, he went back to reading the paper. _Still, it would be nice to see her again._ Stephen had just finished his coffee when he sneezed loudly.

“Under the weather there, Strange?” Wong asked, unconcerned.

“Nope, just a sneeze, I’m sure,” he assured him. That’s when another superstition hit him – _“Sneeze on Tuesday, kiss a stranger.” _The thought of kissing Darcy made him grin. _She’s not exactly a stranger but close enough._

“Now what’s on your mind?” Wong asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Nothing, nothing,” Stephen muttered, the grin fading.

Wong just smirked again.

* * *

That afternoon was taken up by the weekly Avengers team meeting. Tony had to nudge him more than once to get him to pay attention. Unfortunately, Fury noticed.

“Are we boring you, Strange?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Not at all, Director,” he said, smiling a bit. “Sorry, I had a late night and I … er … met someone.”

That got everyone’s attention. “What’s her name?” “What dimension is she from?” “Does she have any brothers?”

Stephen chuckled. “Darcy Lewis, this one, and I haven’t asked.”

“Darcy?” Tony asked. “As in Jane Foster’s assistant, that Darcy?”

“The same,” he said.

Thor grinned wide. “Jane mentioned Darcy fancies a new man. Congratulations, my friend, she’s well worthy of you.”

“That’s obvious,” Nat said, smirking. “The question is, is Strange worthy of her?”

Stephen could feel his cheeks warm. “Let’s hope.”

Fury rolled his eye. “If we could get back to the situation in Antarctica and save the soap opera stuff for when we’re not on the clock?”

“Sorry, Nick,” several people said at once.

* * *

Stephen had just gotten back to the Sanctum Sanctorum late that afternoon when he heard laughter. Unable to help smiling himself, he followed the sound to the kitchen and found Darcy putting a foil-wrapped something in the fridge while Wong made tea, both of them grinning.

“Darcy, hi,” he said, smiling and hoping he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. “Wong. I hope you weren’t telling her any embarrassing stories about me.”

“If I did that,” Wong said, smirking, “there would be nothing left to tell her.”

His annoyance at his friend dissolved when Darcy giggled. “Just like brothers. Don’t worry, Stephen, all of his stories have been good ones.”

“Good to hear, though I gotta admit, that’s a first.” He took a seat at the kitchen table, still smiling. “What brings you by?”

“Clint brought a ton of potatoes from his farm so I made a few potato casseroles, I figured you two can split one.” She sat down across from him, grinning her thanks at Wong when he set a cup of tea in front of her.

Stephen couldn’t help feeling jealous. He covered it up with a chuckle. “We’re a couple of bachelors but we do know how to cook.”

Wong rolled his eyes as he sat down. “One of us cooks, the other just eats.”

“Hey, if it weren’t for eaters, none of us would have a reason to make anything,” Darcy said, smirking. “I’m just glad I have an appreciative audience.”

“Very appreciative,” Stephen said, grinning at her over his teacup.

The smile she gave him warmed him better than tea ever could.

After an entertaining discussion about food, Darcy said that she had to get back to Avengers Tower. Stephen offered to send her back via a portal and she took him up on it. He walked with her to the foyer, wishing he could think of a reason for her to stay.

“Maybe next time, I’ll bring something we can share,” she said, smiling a bit.

“I’d like that,” he murmured. “I’ll make sure Wong’s at one of the other Sanctums.”

“Good idea.” She watched, amazed, as he formed a portal to the Avengers Tower lobby, then she turned to him, smiling softly. “It was good to see you again, Stephen.”

“You too, Darcy,” he murmured, unable to keep a smile off his face. He gave in to his impulse and bent his head to kiss her cheek. For a moment, he thought he overstepped, but then she grinned at him.

“Till next time,” Darcy said then she stepped through the portal.

Stephen closed the portal behind her, rolling his eyes when he felt Wong watching him. “It’s not serious.”

“She’s special, Strange, so I hope you’re wrong about that.”

_It did feel like a lie._


End file.
